


Float

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some Crack, exchange, honestly this is mostly fluff, mara and angella make a brief appearance, not as much as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Adora has a surprise for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> This is for snowcoverseverything on tumblr. Hope you like it!

“Adora, you do realize that I can still smell wherever it is you’re taking me, right?” a blind-folded Catra questioned.

Acting as her guide, Adora chuckled, “Come on, Catra, it’ll be really fun! And just, try to act surprised, okay?”

“Fiiine!” The Magicat girl snarled, though not very threatenly. “I’ve been smelling foliage for the past half-hour. Did you get us lost in the Whispering Woods, again?” Catra asked.

“Okay one, I’m not lost, I know exactly where I’m going! Two, I have never gotten us lost before, ever!” Adora insisted.

“Uh huh, and what about that time where you got us lost at sea, because for some reason you decided we didn’t need Sea Hawk?” Catra noted.

_~flashback~_

_“Why did I decide it was a good idea for us to ditch Sea Hawk?” a bewildered Adora moaned, “He’s the only one who knows how to navigate this stupid ship!”_

_Catra rolled her eyes, “Honestly Adora, this has been your worst idea yet. This is even worse than that time you decided to give Shadow Weaver a gun for her birthday.”_

_~another flashback~_

_Shadow Weaver is sitting on one of the couches in Brightmoon when-_

“Yeah, no. We are not doing a flashback within a flashback,” Catra grumbled.

Adora sighed, “Well at least it took up enough time for us to reach our destination,” she pulled the blindfold off of Catra, “Ta-da!”

Catra’s eyes quickly adjusted to the light. She looked around what appeared to be Mara’s old ship. The main compartment had been decked out in soft lights. On the ground was a blue blanket, and on top of that blue blanket were two wine glasses, a bottle of Bright Moon’s finest wine, and an assortment of bite sized foods. Catra took it all in, then did that weird half smile half frown thing that people sometimes do.

“Adora, this looks...nice, but you know I can’t eat chocolate,” Catra explained.

Adora chuckled, “Don’t worry about that, your’s are covered in carob.”

Catra gave her a blank look.  
“It’s fake chocolate,” Adora clarified.

Catra’s eyes opened a bit wider, “Ooh! Well then, what are we waiting for?” she asked.

Adora offered her hand to Catra, and led her to the blanket. The two of them sat down facing each other. Adora smiled at Catra, “I also got some music to accompany us.”

Adora waited for the music to play, but nothing played. “I said, I also got some MUSIC to accompany us!”

Still no music, Adora grumbled, “Wonderful, I bet she’s making out with Angella or something.”

_Cut to Mara and Angella making out._

“Hey,” Catra interceded, “It’s okay! This is actually very sweet of you! This is near perfect!” 

“Just near perfect?”

Catra gave a slight leer at Adora, “I can think of one thing that would make this moment even more perfect,” the Magicat purred, leaning close to Adora’s face.

“Oh? What might that be?” Adora asked, eyes half-lidded, face just inches away from Catra’s.

Catra closed the distance between the two of them and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Adora’s lips. “That,” she whispered after pulling away.

Adora smiled, then her eyes went wide as though she was just realizing something. “Catra! I’m confused about something.”

“Well usually when two people kiss it can lead to making out, which in turn may lead to-”

“No, no, not that,” Adora interceded, “I mean, you’re a magicat right?”

Catra shrugged, “That’s never been confirmed.”

“Uh huh, well since you can’t eat chocolate, and can only see a limited range of colors, shouldn’t you also be near-sighted?” Adora asked while walking over to the control panel.

Catra squinted her eyes, “Wait, who said that? Hey Adora, did you know there’s a gray fuzzy blob next to the much larger, fuzzier blob?” Catra then laughed, “Ha! Naah, I can see just fine. What are you doing?”

Adora pressed a button, then quickly made her way to the blanket. No sooner did she step on that the blanket begin to levitate in midair. Amazingly enough none of the objects seemed to float off the blanket. Catra looked down, then at Adora, “What’s this for?”

“I know how much you love high places, so I had Bow adjust the gravity settings, and here we are!” Adora answered gleefully.

Catra laughed, a nice, good-hearted laugh, “Wow, Adora, you really went all out, didn’t you?” she teased.

Adora blushed, “I guess I did.”

At that moment the two smiled at one another. Catra picked up a chocolate and held it to Adora’s mouth. Adora took a bite of the delicious treat, a cherry cordial. A bit of juice ran down her chin. “You got something,” Catra poked her chin, “right here.”

“Oh, yeah, I-CATRA! Stop, that tickles!” she laughed.

Catra licked her lips, and sighed. Adora gave her a concerned look, but decided to just leave it be for now. “Hey Catra, catch!” 

She tossed a carob covered treat over to Catra who caught it in her mouth. Her pupils went overblown, “Holy fucking shit, this has bacon in it! How did you know I love bacon?”

Adora shrugged, “I guess because the first time you ate bacon it kind of stuck with me.”

Catra turned away, “Shut up, it’s not like I’ve never seen you practically orgasm when you eat certain foods!”

Adora just shrugged. Catra scooted closer to her girlfriend, practically climbed on the girl’s lap, then circled about until she just flopped on her back, head on Adora’s lap. 

“May I?” Adora asked.

“Please,” Catra sighed contently.

Adora stroked Catra’s mane. It was so soft, and Catra herself found that she loved it when Adora ran her fingers through her hair. Without realizing it, the Magicat started to purr softly. “Mmm, this is nice Adora, what did you say this was for?” 

“I just wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend,” Adora answered.

Catra thought about this for a moment, then conceded, “Sounds good enough to me.”  
Adora leaned down and kissed Catra on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dork,” Catra answered back with a grin.


End file.
